Lost World
by Alkaid .Hack
Summary: Algunos dicen otros creen, Lost World hablara de los pasados del mundo, desde us mitos y leyendas hasta mas


Noche de luna llena caminaba por las calles, eran alumbradas por la tenue luz de luna, las sombras que se notaban eran un poco tétricas, al dar la vuelta a una esquina me encontré con una hermosa mujer, ella tan solo me miro con sus ojos de color rojo como la sangre, no se me hizo extraño, me acerque para ofrecerle donde quedarse esa noche, se notaba que no era de aquí, nunca la había visto, ella me abrazo, trate de separarle, tenía mucha fuerza me comenzaba a lastimar, en ese momento sentí como algo atravesaba mi cuello, mi sangre era succionada al punto de matarme.

Los guardias llegaron a aquel lugar, otra vez a pasado, que será lo que mata a nuestros ciudadanos, yo salí de un callejón, una mujer hermosa le ataco, estás loco será mejor que te llevemos a ti, tú eres el más sospechoso, yo trataba de forzarme a no ir, suéltenme… suéltenme…, ellos me golpearon con gran fuerza.

A la noche siguiente.

….- aaah… que hago aquí, *trataba de soltarme*

….- que linda presa me han dejado aquí

….- presa, donde. *trataba de persuadirle*

….- la que está frente a mí. *tomándole de su barbilla*

….- ah yo, en realidad soy una trampa para atraerle, los guardias ahora mismo le están rodeando y si me trata de hacer algo ellos vendrán a matarle.

….- ¿guardias?, ¿Cuáles?

La atmósfera se volvía fría, los cadáveres de varios guardias cayeron de los árboles donde se habían escondido.

….- sabes te tengo un juego, te diré cual es y me dices si estás de acuerdo.

….- cual es el juego. *me temía algo muy malo*

….- corre por tu vida. *corte las cuerdas*

….- *corrí hasta donde los cadáveres tomando una de sus espadas*

….- tontito que piensas hacer con esa espada. *acercándome a él*

….- e… escuche que si le cortaba la cabeza a un vampiro este moría. *lanzándome contra ella tratando de cortarle*

….- *detuve su mano a centímetros* tú no eres un chico común, y eso hace que me interese más en tu sangre.

….- tan solo soy un asesino a sueldo. *trataba de separarme*

….- pues tu objetivo tomara tu vida. *saque mis colmillos para morderle*

….- (otra vez no puedes satisfacer tu sed de sangre, es hora de que termine con tu vida.) *aparecí detrás de la chica y le atravesé con una espada muy especial*

….- *aquella chica caía ante mis ojos, podía notar una sombra con un arma en la mano* ¿quién eres?

….- debo… beber… sangre… *mordí a aquel chico, comencé a succionar su sangre*

….- por… fa…vor detente, te lo suplico. *sentía como las fuerzas se me iban*

….- *le deje caer* ¿que hice? *me fui de aquel lugar*

….- do... donde estoy. *me levante revisando aquella habitación*

….- veo que as despertado. *me asomaba por la puerta*

….- quien eres… *apuntaba mi daga a su cuello*

….- tan solo soy un civil.

….- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

….- Alfil, el nigromante.

….- eso quiere decir que yo… que yo… e muerto. *caía de rodillas*

Alfil- no lo creo, te encontré tirado entre un montón de guardias muertos, más tú eras lo único que seguía con vida.

….- solo había guardias muertos, no había una chica.

Alfil- si la hubiera la habría revivido y la hubiera echo mi sirviente, como te eh dicho soy un nigromante, tu ¿cómo te llamas?

….- Tempest, soy un asesino a sueldo.

Alfil- el que te derroto debió ser muy fuerte. *mirándole con desconfianza*

Tempest- en eso tienes razón, *cubría mi cuello* demasiado fuerte.

Alfil- debo pedir que te retires. *abría la puerta*

Tempest- perdón por las molestias. *salí, el sol estaba muy fuerte*

A lo lejos se escuchó un grito, corrí asía donde este, una pandilla de no muertos atacaban a una mujer, camine lentamente, ella me miraba, me grito que le ayudara, tome mis dos dagas, esos no muertos corrieron asía mí, trate de cortarles las cabezas pero algo en mi me debilito por un momento dejándome a merced de aquellas criaturas, como pude me defendí destrozando sus cuerpos, la chica me dio las gracias y se acercó a mí para ayudarme, me tomo tratando de alzarme, mi rostro quedo en su cuello, no sabía que me pasaba, mis ojos se tornaban rojos, mis colmillos comenzaban a crecer, estaba a punto de morderle cuando ella pregunto, te sientes bien, le respondí con un sí, trataba de contenerme regresando a la normalidad.

Me fui corriendo de aquel lugar, dio la noche, camine por aquella calle donde me habían convertido en esto, me quite la cinta de mi cabello, mis orejas puntiagudas se notaron, comencé a gritar en forma del dolor que sentía en mi corazón, la luna tan solo me miraba, una chica de cabellos color plata paso frente a mí, se acercó y tomo mi rostro, su mirada era la de alguien ya muerto, su piel era tan pálida como la luna sus ojos tienen un color carmesí con un brillo que me atraía mucho.

….- que haces solo de noche, sabias que hay criaturas que solo atacan de noche. *miraba a aquel joven, él estaba todo vestido de negro su cabellera era de un color oscuro, en su espalda portaba 2 dagas, sus ojos eran de un color oscuro*

Tempest- nada, solo trataba de desahogar mi coraje, y tú que haces sola, con esa ropa tan provocadora aras que muchos hombres te acosen. *me di media vuelta*

….- espera… *le abrase por la espalda* por favor, solo déjame tomar un poco de tu sangre, no quiero romper las reglas de él clan de vampiros, prometo que no te convertiré.

Tempest- demasiado tarde, *descubrí mi cuello* de cualquier forma bébela creo que aun sirve para alimentarles.

….- *mire la cicatriz en su cuello, más la necesidad de beber sangre me atraía a él, mordí en su anterior cicatriz su sangre comenzó a salir, mordí con un poco de fuerza para aumentar la presión de su sangre, era dulce*

Tempest- ah… *sentía dolor por eso, sentí como mi sangre era absorbida por ella, mis fuerzas se me iban así que le empuje, caí de rodillas por la falta de fuerzas* creo que tomaste demasiada ya. *me ponía de pie aun débil*

….- perdona pero tu sangre es tan exquisita, es como la de los medios elfos, aunque es extraño encontrar uno. *lamí la sangre que quedaba alrededor de mis labios*

Tempest- satisfecha, por cierto te puedo preguntar algo. *le mire de reojo*

….- claro…, que quieres preguntarme.

Tempest- ¿qué les pasa a los vampiros que muerden a una persona y por error le convierten en vez de matarla?

….- *colocaba un dedo en mis labios* pues, un asesino enviado les mata, pero también mata a la víctima antes de que se convierta.

Tempest- *mostrándole mi cuello* en mi caso el a fallado, me a convertido en lo que ahora soy.

….- esas marcas de mordida eran para matarte, como sobreviste, *me alejaba de aquel lentamente* deberías estar muerto, que eres en realidad.

Tempest- solo soy un medio elfo, acaso no te diste cuenta. *mostraba mis orejas puntiagudas*

….- escóndete alguien viene.

Tempest- eso are. *me ocultaba en las sombras en la copa de un árbol mirando lo que esa chica asía*

….- ¿qué haces…? Scarlet *mirada desconfiada*

Scarlet- na…nada, tan solo miraba la luna.

….- Scarlet… Scarlet… Scarlet… bien sabes tú que engañar a un Hunter es imposible, puedo notar en tus labios el rastro de sangre.

Tempest- (es el, el que me convirtió en esto, pero de qué hablan)

Scarlet- sangre… *mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar* debes estar confundido, debe ser la luz de la luna que refleja en mi piel. *reí nerviosa*

Hunter- a mí no me engañas, sé que mordiste a alguien, y si no hay cadáver debes haberle convertido en uno de los nuestros, *saque mi espada* pelea vampiro de poca monta.

Scarlet- pero… soy no combatiente, tú lo sabes bien.

Hunter- ¡dije que te defiendas! *hice un corte en su brazo*

Scarlet- duele… *tomaba mi herida* (espero que tempest haya huido)

Tempest- *apareciendo de las sombras que estaban detrás de ese hunter* por qué no peleas con uno de tu tamaño. *pateándole hacia enfrente, hice que se cayera*

Hunter- quien demonios se atreve, *mirándole en forma asesina* (pero qué demonios si yo le mate) esta vez si te matare desgraciado.*pase a mi fase de vampiro haciendo que mi color de ojos y tono de piel cambiara de color*

Scarlet- ¡HUNTER DETENTE! *solo podía mirar aquella escena*

Tempest- pelea.

Su primer ataque era bastante fuerte apenas y le pude contener, todos sus ataques eran dirigidos a puntos vitales, logre esquivarles gracias a la agilidad obtenida por el entrenamiento de asesino había obtenido, sus ataques eran muy rápidos, sentía como mi cuerpo se comenzaba a debilitar, mis ojos se comenzaban a tornar rojos, perdí el control de mi cuerpo en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente.

Tempest- pero donde estoy ahora, se me hace conocido este lugar.

Alfil- *toque a la puerta de la habitación* puedo pasar…

Tempest- adelante, *me colocaba el peto de la armadura*

Alfil- ya te sientes mejor, *mire asía donde él estaba buscando donde colocarle el desayuno* puedo saber por qué siempre te e de encontrar tirado, te volvieron a derrotar.

Tempest- ni yo mismo lo sé, encontraste alguna mancha de sangre o algo que dé a entender lo que me paso.

Alfil- no había cadáveres, mucho menos sangre, así que quiero pensar que no has comido nada y que por eso te desmayaste.

Tempest- debió ser eso. *me senté sobre la cama, comencé a comer*

Alfil- cuida más tu vida, tienes marcas de mordida en tu cuello, debió ser una bestia salvaje la que te ataco.

Tempest- lo are. *continué comiendo*

Alfil- hasta pronto, creo… *salí de la habitación*

Tempest- creo que es hora de que me valla. *salí de la habitación notando que todo estaba limpio, parecía que había sido su día de limpieza*

Camine por las calles, la gente comerciaba y se intercambiaba cosas, entre esas personas me pareció ver alguien conocido, camine asía donde la persona, ella me miro, corrió lo más rápido que podía, le alcance y le quite la capucha del rostro.

Tempest- que haces aquí.

….- el anciano del pueblo te quiere ver, dijo que era urgente.

Tempest- que quiere ese viejo, ah… bueno vamos que no tengo todo el día para ustedes.

….- pero cuando me espiabas en la cascada, tenías mucho tiempo. *abofeteándole*

Tempest- vamos, no tengo intención de pelear.

Nos dirigimos a las afueras del pueblo, los guardias tan solo nos miraron al partir, nos alejamos del pueblo llegando al bosque, ella me guiaba por él, varias criaturas salvajes se escuchaban, mantenían su distancia, ningún humano era capaz de entrar a los bosques donde viven los elfo, para mi mala suerte un humano se atrevió y de ahí nací yo, seguíamos caminando, llevábamos barias horas caminando por aquel bosque, los arqueros del pueblo nos saludaban, continuamos caminando hasta llegar a la entrada, ella pidió que se nos abriera la puerta, se quitó la capucha que le cubría mostrando su rostro, los guardias al reconocerle comenzaron a abrir la puerta, al entrar el anciano del pueblo nos esperaba.

Anciano- te puedes retirar pequeña… mientras tanto tú Tempest necesitamos hablar de algo.

Tempest- que es lo que necesita de mí el gran anciano. *agachaba mi rostro*

Anciano- *golpeándole el rostro* sabes lo que as echo maldito medio elfo, ¡GUARDIAS LEVENSELO AL CALABOSO!

Tempest- pero yo que hice *forcejeaba para que me soltaran*

Anciano- mañana en tu juicio hablaremos. *me alejaba del lugar*

Guardias- muévete… *arrempujándolo hasta la celda*

Al día siguiente.

Anciano- jóvenes elfos, tenemos aquí aquel que rompió las reglas de nuestro pueblo, a asesinado a un sangre pura de los vampiros, como sabrán nuestro tratado de paz denomino que cualquier acto de agresión asía los de nuestra rasa en medio de sangre pura como somos nosotros sería la muerte de un vampiro, al igual que la muerte de aquel elfo, pero en este caso un medio elfo a buscado venganza en contra de un sangre pura, y a tomado su vida, y e denominado que su sentencia será la muerte.

Tempest- yo soy inocente. *varias lagrimas comenzaron a salir*

Armlet- perdón Tempest, *quite mi capucha* no me odies*corte su cabeza, al igual que sus demás extremidades*

Anciano- incinérenle, no quiero que reviva esa criatura inmunda.

Las ordenes se siguieron tal y como él dijo, yo no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Tempest, sabía que podía haber usado su técnica de cambio o falsa muerte, pero tarde me di cuenta de que el en realidad había muerto.

Desde este momento comenzó mi historia.

Salí de la protección que me daba la ciudad, como elfo de sangre se nos tiene prohibido dejar el pueblo sin un guardia, pero yo no sigo esas reglas, se a dicho desde el pasado y cosa que me repitió siempre Tempest fue, ¡las reglas sirven para romperse!, en mi caso Tempest era mi guardia, y sin él no me importaba ya nada, el me enseño todo lo que yo sé, en el bosque escuche ruidos extraños, mi corazón se atemorizaba pero no podía volver, quería saber que había pasado en realidad, continué por aquel bosque caminando, para cuando salí del bosque la luna llena iluminaba mi camino hasta la ciudad, camine lentamente asta ella, con que esa era una ciudad humana, un muro de roca protegía todos sus alrededores, atravesé aquel muro por la única entrada que había, camine por las desoladas calles, me acerque al centro de aquella ciudad, había un árbol frutal plantado en el centro, tome una fruta tratando de calmar mi sed, los recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente.

Scarlet- Tempest, ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!

Tempest- no puedo, debo matarle tan solo quiero matarle.

….- qué es esto, parecen los recuerdos de este árbol, ese es mi maestro, pero que le pasa por que sus ojos están rojos.

Hunter- entupido medio elfo, as cavado tu tumba. *corrí hasta el usando todo mi poder de vampiro para asesinarlo*

Tempest- primer error no te dejes guiar por la ira. *saltando detrás de el corte su cabeza*

Hunter- desgraciado…

Scarlet- Tempest, ahora te mataran por eso.

Tempest- no importa, soy un caballero y no dejare que una chica sufra por mi culpa. *toque el árbol* espero que veas esto mi querido alumno.

Scarlet- adónde vas…

Tempest- ni yo lo sé.

….- *caí de rodillas* desde cuando Tempest podía dominar la naturaleza *mi respiración estaba muy agitada, estaba sudando*

Scarlet- *tome a aquel humano por la espalda* que linda presa encontré esta noche

….- de…detente no… no… so…y humano... *susurre*

Scarlet- no finjas sé que los humano siempre dicen eso, *moví su cabellera para poder morderle* ¿qué es eso? *notaba una protección en su cuello* eres un elfo de sangre. *le miraba desconcertada mientras le soltaba*

….- te he dicho que no era un humano, porque tenía que morir mi maestro Tempest, esto no tendría que haber pasado. *susurre*

Scarlet- que Tempest ¿a qué? *le tomaba de los hombros*

….- el a muerto, mato a un vampiro sangre pura. *agache el rostro trataba de contener las lágrimas del dolor que me causaba eso*

Scarlet- ¿pero por qué? *le agite de hombros*

….- la regla impuesta en nuestro pueblo con los vampiros, ninguno de los dos puede atacarse o le costara la vida al que comience la pelea. *quite sus manos de mis hombros* déjame solo por favor.

Scarlet- a donde piensas ir, no estás acostumbrado a estar fuera del bosque. *le mire preocupada*

….- yo Kaze seguiré con el legado de mi maestro. *tome las dagas que estaban escondidas en las ramas del árbol*

Scarlet- eso es una tontería, el no murió para que tu siguieras sus pasos. *le quitaba lentamente las dagas*

Kaze- que are ahora de esta mi vida. *me di media vuelta tratando de alejarme de ese lugar*

Camine por las calles de aquella ciudad humana, todas sus casas estaban hechas de roca, algunas aun eran de madera, no había ni una sola alma en pena, me pregunte que pasaba así que revise en las demás calles, me encontré con una elfo, no era de mi pueblo mucho menos de mi clase, estaba sangrando mucho, era como si las bestias la hubieran atacado pero era extraño, le levante entre mis brazos lentamente, ella apenas podía hablar, ella señalaba detrás de mí, cuando mire una de las criaturas más despiadadas se encontraba detrás de mí, no portaba ningún arma en ese momento, tan solo cerré los ojos aceptando mi muerte, escuche un alarido de dolor detrás de mí, la criatura se había quedado sin su mano, era ella la joven vampiro que me había tratado de matar, pero porque me protegía, ella usaba una espada de intersecciones que funcionaba como un látigo, la criatura corrió asía donde ella, coloque a la pequeña elfo en el piso recargándole de un árbol, le dije que me esperara, ella tenía su mirada ida por la falta de sangre, comencé a pedir ayuda a los espíritus del bosque por medio de un conjuro, estos acudieron a mi llamado amarrando las piernas de la criatura, aquella vampiro le corto la cabeza con su espada, me miro muy molesta y me abofeteo, se acercó hasta donde la chica.

Scarlet- está muriendo, no podrás hacer nada ya, aunque yo podría beber el poco de sangre que le queda. *con la mirada rojo escarlata*

Kaze- déjala…, tratare de curarle, *buscaba entre mis cosas una pócima que me había dado Tempest en caso de que estuviera muy mal herido, le encontré y saque de mi mochila* aquí está, bébela por favor pequeña. *coloque la poción en sus labios dándosela a tomar*

Scarlet- ¿qué es eso? *le mire curiosa, notaba que las heridas de la chica se cerraban lentamente* eso es la famosa medicina élfica.

Kaze- los vampiros la conocen, eso sí me sorprende, es un secreto de nuestra raza. *le miraba un tanto desconfiado*

Scarlet- no puedes confiar en mí, o no quieres confiar en mi Kaze. *toque el rostro de la chica, notaba que su temperatura regresaba a la normalidad*

La luz del sol comenzaba a salir, el cabello y los ojos de la joven vampiro regresaron a su normalidad al igual que su cabello, el tono original de su cabello era un tono negro, sus ojos eran de un tono azul, la elfo despertó, me miraba desconcertada se había dado cuenta de que sus heridas habían sanado, en un impulso ella tomo mis mejillas y me beso, correspondía muy apenado, era la primera vez que una chica tan linda me besaba, ella se separó y se echó a correr en dirección asía el sol, me reí un poco, se me vino a la mente la imagen de la gran abuela cuando me besaba, Scarlet me miraba.

Scarlet- debemos alejarnos, o deseas explicar lo que paso con esta criatura. *tome su mano*

Kaze- e…espera, tengo mucho sueño. *trataba de seguirle su ritmo mientras corríamos por las calles de aquel pueblo*

Scarlet- hemos llegado, *me pare frente a una posada* aquí podremos descansar y podrás comer algo.

Kaze- *recargándome de la pared* yo solo… quiero… dormir un rato… *mi espalda se resbalaba en esta hasta quedar sentado* no… tengo… dinero… tampoco… *mi respiración seguía agitada

Scarlet- anda levántate que yo pagare. *le ayudaba a levantarse aun que era muy ligero*

Entramos en la posada, apenas y podía mantenerme en pie, al parecer el que atendía ya conocía a Scarlet ya que le pregunto si la misma habitación de siempre, ella negó con su rostro, le pidió dos habitaciones juntas, ella me ayudaba a subir las escaleras de aquel lugar, la madera estaba un poco desgastada, se notaba que aquel lugar llevaba mucho tiempo ya, llegamos al pasillo por el cual caminamos, se escuchaban alaridos de dolor y demás, le pregunte que pasaba, pero ella no me contesto, me llevo a mi habitación y me echo sobre la cama, me dijo que descansara.

Scarlet- *salía de la habitación de kaze* ¿que es lo que quieres…?

….- nada, solo pensaba en que mi querida esposa se había enamorado de un elfo de sangre, o como yo lo llamaría de la realeza. *me recargaba del muro*

Scarlet- y si así fuera ¿que…? *cruzaba los brazos muy molesta*

….- no me molesta, solo quiero verte feliz, *me quite el anillo de la boda* entonces ¿te as enamorado de alguien puro o no?

Scarlet- así es… pero no puedo hacer nada por culpa de que tu no as muerto. *las lagrimas salían*

….- no llores, yo solo quiero verte feliz, nunca te hice nada mucho menos aquella noche. *destrozaba el anillo* eres libre Scarlet, yo nunca te ame como tu nunca me amaste a mí. *me alejaba de ella lentamente con aquella mirada fría que me caracteriza*

Scarlet- eres un idiota, *caí de rodillas llorando* idiota.

….- lo se Scarlet, espero que el si te haga feliz.

Lilith- Amo… que a pasado.

….- te he dicho que no me digas amo, solo llámame por mi nombre.

Lilith- pero mi señor, si su padre aun viviera me mataría.

….- Lilith, te eh dicho que me digas solo por mi nombre esta bien. *coloque mi dedo índice en su frente empujándola un poco-

Lilith- pero Caín, sabes los riesgos de separarte de ella, si ella lo hubiera dejado a usted, esto seria diferente.

Caín- gracias… y no podía dejar que ella sufriera a un mas por lo que yo le eh echo sufrir, después de todo ella nunca me amo. *salte a los techos de aquellas casas*

Lilith- espérame Caín… *salte a aquellos techos cuidando de no hacer ruido*

Kaze- que tienes Scarlet, *limpiaba sus lagrimas* por que estas llorando.

Scarlet- no es nada, no te preocupes.

Kaze- que aremos ahora, se que mi maestro murió por una noble causa pero ahora mi sendero se a terminado.

Scarlet- deseas continuar a mi lado, no quiero estar sola, *me aferraba a sus ropas* por favor no me dejes sola*

Kaze- no lo are, nunca te dejare sola.

En el bosque.

Caín- pido permiso para ver al gran anciano.

Guardián- solo los de nuestra rasa pueden pasar, los vampiros no son bienvenidos en estos bosques.

Lilith- cuida tus palabras elfo… *le miraba con odio*

Caín- entonces avísale al gran anciano que Caín esta aquí.

Guardián- lo are y no te muevas. *le di ordenes a los demás guardias de disparar a matar si se movían tan solo un poco*

Lilith- mi señor no debería dejar que le traten así, aun que no este casado es de una de las familias de vampiros mas poderosas que existen.

Caín- la humildad es un gran don lilith.

Anciano- pero que haces aquí Caín, tenia tiempo que no se te veía, eres la única unión de tres rasas y el mensajero de paz.

Caín- lo se gran maestro. *hacia reverencia ante el anciano*

Lilith- mi señor. *le mire sorprendida ante su acto*

Anciano- el que estés aquí es por que me traes un mensaje o quieres pedirme algo que es raro en ti.

Caín- quisiera pedirle el permiso de Kaze, quiero que el se case con scarlet, y vivan en esta aldea, es el único lugar donde una guerra no puede comenzar.

Anciano- que es lo que pasa Caín, es que acaso quieres decirme que la guerra empezara nuevamente.

Caín- si, pero solo entre clanes de vampiros y quiero que cuiden de Scarlet y de Lilith, se lo suplico.

Anciano- aras uso de la regla para que entren los vampiros.

Caín- si, solo un vampiro casado con un elfo puede entrar y con ellos un sirviente.

Anciano- en tu caso al portar las 3 sangres pudiste llegar hasta aquí. *tocaba mi larga barba* te lo permitiré, mas tu joven sirvienta no puede entrar.

Lilith- sirvienta. *reaccione de forma agresiva ante sus palabras*

Caín- ¡LILITH! *le mire muy apenado*

Lilith- perdón mi señor. *sentía ganas de llorar era la primera ves que el me gritaba*

Anciano- lo ves ella no puede estar aquí, perdón Caín. *acaricie su cabellera*

Caín- gracias maestro, daré la orden para que les traigan.

Lilith- ya se que hacer. *mordí mi muñeca asta comenzar a sangrar*

Guardianes- ordene mi señorita Lilith.

Lilith- traigan a Scarlet y su acompañante, vivos.

Guardianes- si mi señora.

Caín- me sorprende la velocidad de estos chicos. *rascaba mi cabeza*

Lilith- estaban cerca, espero que no tarden en recuperar a su ex-esposa.

Scarlet- Kaze, te gustaría vivir conmigo en las montañas, tengo una mansión en ese lugar.

Kaze- no lo creo, no puedo alejarme mucho de mi hogar, no creo que pueda vivir sin el, extraño a mi familia, creo que debería ir allá, aun que tampoco quiero estar sin ti.

Scarlet- *sonrojándome con sus palabras* pero como dices eso, apenas me as conocido.

Kaze- entonces no te gusto verdad. *agachaba la mirada*

Scarlet- no digas eso, tu me gustas mucho. *cubrí mi boca por lo que había dicho*

Kaze- *mi corazón latía feliz* ¿de verdad?

Scarlet- *coloque mi mano en su pecho* tu corazón late muy rápido, *recargue mi rostro en su pecho* es como una hermosa canción.

Kaze- gracias, eres muy amable. *sonrojado acariciaba su cabellera*

Scarlet- *apenada tome su rostro robándole un beso*

Guardias- COF… COF… *simulábamos toser*

Scarlet- que es lo que quieren. *les miraba de forma retadora*

Guardianes- solo tenemos órdenes de la señorita Lilith.

Scarlet- esa bastarda. *mordía mi labio*

Kaze- quien es lilith.

Guardián- *deje en shock al pequeño elfo* tengo uno y me retiro. *desaparecí del lugar*

Guardianes- todos a por la señorita Scarlet. *todos la tomamos a la fuerza*

2 horas después.

Capitán- señorita Lilith, hemos capturado a quienes nos ordeno.

Lilith- tráiganlos asta aquí.

Caín- son rápidos tus sirvientes, *miraba como traían a esos dos atados como si fueran animales* lilith puedes pedirles que les liberen por favor.

Lilith- suéltenlos.

Scarlet- eres un bastardo*me acerque lentamente asta donde se encontraba Caín abofeteándole* prometiste que me dejarías en paz.

Gran Anciano- yo fui el que los mando traer, no tienes por que vengarte con Caín. *fruncía el seño ante el acto de la señorita*

Kaze- Gran Anciano, perdone mis actos. *me arrodillaba ante el*

Gran Anciano- Kaze, quiero que me seas sincero. *colocaba mi mano en su cabellera*

Kaze- que es lo que quiere saber.

Gran Anciano- en realidad te gusta tanto la señorita Scarlet, como para casarte en este momento con ella. *le mire seriamente*

Kaze- si Gran Anciano. *le mire fijamente*

Scarlet- Kaze… *muy sonrojada*

Caín- Gran Anciano, mi trabajo termino me retiro. *me aleje lentamente perdiéndome entre aquel bosque*

Lilith-¡Caín…! *le perseguí rápidamente*

Gran Anciano- por el poder que la naturaleza me entrega los declaro marido y mujer.

Scarlet- pero por que hace esto.

Gran Anciano- es algo que me pidió un gran amigo.

En el bosque.

Lilith- Caín… *tome lentamente su mano* ¿que tienes?

Caín- no es nada, sabes me siento feliz. *trataba de sonreír mas no podía*

Lilith- Caín… *le abrase lentamente* no tiene por que ponerse así.

Caín- pero… * las lagrimas comenzaban a fluir* yo aun la amo, nada puede cambiar eso.

Lilith- yo lo se… *bese lentamente sus labios, sin esperar a que el me correspondiera*

Caín- *correspondía ante su dulce acto, acariciaba sus mejillas*

A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos.

Lilith- *me separe rápidamente muy apenada por mis actos* que fue eso.

Caín- la guerra empezó.

Nos dirigíamos rápidamente asta donde aquellos gritos, muchos demonios en su forma bestial se encontraban ahí.

Demonios- el mensajero de la alianza. *gruñidos*

Caín- si soy yo. *les miraba desafiante*

Demonios- no te podemos matar, ya que portas la sangre de los demonios, pero a ella si. *la tomábamos enterrándole nuestras garras a la chica que se encontraba detrás de el*

Caín- libérenla ahora… *tomaba con gran fuerza mi espada sangrándome las manos*

Lilith- Caín… *sonreía por ultima vez*

Demonios- GRRAAAAAAAAAAAA…. *partía a la chica en dos*

Caín- malditos. *mis ojos cambiaban de color, mis alas demoníacas aparecieron en ese momento, la naturaleza respondía a mi llamado atándoles al piso*

Demonios- que esta pasando.

Caín- pagaran por haber echo eso. *les mate a todos rápidamente con mi espada, sentí como mis energías se me iban al haber echo eso*

Alfil- ni mis más poderosos demonios han logrado matarte.

Caín- Tu…

Alfil- sigues despierto. *le pateé el rostro* ahora todo el mundo será mió *risa demoníaca*

La guerra continuaba sin el mensajero Caín, todos lo daban por muerto, los clanes se separaron rápidamente, los humanos y vampiros comenzaban a perder aquella guerra frente a los demonios, Alfil rey de los demonios se regocijaba en su trono al notar que muchos pueblos se habían rendido, los elfos ocultos en sus bosques protegidos por grandes barreras mágicas sin poder combatir tratando de proteger a sus ciudadanos y refugiados, los demonios incrementaban su poderío, cuando la guerra acabo solo quedaba un rey, ese era el de los demonios, humanos y vampiros eran tratados como esclavos, y ahí estaba yo, estaba siendo vendido al mejor postor, me vendían como alimento o como esclavo, podían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo, al no estar mucha gente interesada en mi, mi vendedor destrozo mi ropa tratando de hacer que la gente se fijara en mi, me sonroje rápidamente, estaba muy apenado la gente me miraba y se burlaba de mi, se comenzaron a escuchar propuestas, daban desde 20 monedas de oro asta 100, no sabia que pensaban hacer conmigo, sentí miedo, en ese momento escuche que estaban a punto de venderme, me resigne sabia que moriría, fue cunado una chica ofreció bastante por mi, el vendedor no queriendo perder aquella oferta me vendió, aun atado el lavaba mi cuerpo.

Vendedor- te deberías sentir, bien, solo serás el esclavo de una chica demonio.

Caín- pero…

Vendedor- ella decidirá si te quita las cadenas de las manos y piernas después de que te entregue, si te portas bien tal ves te deje pasear, tu as tardado mucho para ser vendido.

Caín- eso lo se. *las lagrimas mojaban la venda que cubría mi rostro*

Al día siguiente portaba una ropa muy parecida a la que usaba antes, el vendedor me guiaba diciéndome las cosas, llegue a la casa de mi nueva ama, escuche su voz por primera ves, el vendedor se fue y me dejo con ella.

Caín- es un placer conocerle Ama. *mi orgullo estaba siendo destrozado*

Tomoe- ah… ¿ama? Pensé que serias diferente a los demás esclavos, tal vez te debería usar como alimento.

Caín- si es su deseo. *apretaba mis puños por no poder hacer nada para poder protegerme*

Tomoe- por que esta tan tenso, no soy tan mala. *quite la venda que cubría sus ojos* puedes mirarme. *sonreía*

Caín- *abrí mis ojos, logre mirar a una chica muy linda ella me sonreía, me recordó tanto a Lilith* eres muy bonita. *susurre en un tono muy bajo*

Tomoe- gracias. *le mire apenada* sabes te compre por que me daba pena que te fueran a usar con malas intenciones.

Caín- gracias, prometo que le ayudare con lo que sea. *mantenía mi rostro agachado*

Tomoe- am… ¿podemos ir a pescar?

Caín- tratare de pescar lo más que pueda.

Tomoe- te quitare esas cadenas, *quite los grilletes de sus manos y pies* ¿Por qué te tenían atado así?

Caín- por que soy muy malo. *la asuste*

Tomoe- eres malo conmigo. *caí golpeándome, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir*

Caín- perdón… *le cargue lentamente, llevándole a uno de los sillones de esa casa* iré por la cosas para ir a pescar. *camine asía su habitación para buscar todo*

Tomoe- es muy lindo. *sonrojándome*

Se escucho que tocaban a la puerta.

Caín- yo iré ama. *me dirigí rápidamente a la entrada, abrí para ver quien era*

Tom- quien eres tú, y que haces en la casa de mi novia.

Caín- soy el nuevo sirviente de la señorita, le ira a avisar que usted a llegado, por favor espere aquí. *cerré la puerta, me dirigí asta aquella sala* Ama, el joven Tom le busca.

Tomoe- dile que no quiero verle. *voltee a otro lado*

Caín- si mi ama, *me dirigí a la entrada nuevamente* joven Tom la señorita no desea verle, le ruego que se retire por favor.

Tom- quítate *empujándole me metí la fuerza asta donde ella estaba* Tomoe, linda por que no deseas verme.

Tomoe- vete de aquí tom, no quiero verte nunca mas, o acaso tu noviecita te dejo y quieres volver conmigo por que nadie mas te ase caso.

Caín- *me recargaba de la pared mirando lo que pasaba*

Tom- no es eso, aparte que nuestros padres ya planificaron nuestra boda. *comenzaba a enojarme*

Tomoe- ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo, vete, también se que tus padres descendieron de rango entre las familias de Demonios por faltar a la guerra. *le mire enojada*

Tom- te dije que nos casaremos y eso se ara. *le tome a la fuerza del brazo y le jale*

Tomoe- me estas lastimando tom. *trataba de soltarme pero no podía por la fuerza que el ejercía en mi brazo*

Caín- ama necesita ayuda. *tome del hombro a aquel demonio*

Tom- suéltame, eres un estupido esclavo.

Tomoe- por favor as algo Caín. *mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir por el dolor*

Caín- te dije que sueltes a mi ama. *golpee su rostro con todas mis fuerzas, el se callo asía tras soltando mi ama*

Tom- estupido ahora si ganaste un boleto sin regreso al infierno. *tome mi forma demoníaca, y le saque de un golpe de la casa*

Los demás demonios tan solo miraban aquel suceso, me levante lentamente por el dolor que me hacia sentir, aquel demonio furioso no dejaba de arremeter a golpes contra mi, no me podía defender ya que las nuevas reglas me prohibían hacerlo, mi dueña salio, ella me miraba con gran tristeza, ella grito que me defendiera, cayo de rodillas, no soportaba ver a una mujer triste así que obedecí a su orden, detuve el golpe de aquel demonio con una sola de mis manos, tome mi forma de vampiro y de demonio a la ves, todos los demonios me miraron en ese momento, golpee con todas mis fuerzas a aquel demonio, el salio disparado golpeándose contra la muralla, enfurecido el se transformo en un 100% todo su cuerpo se había deformado, ahora tenia garras y cola, sabia que no podía perder contra el, tome entre mis manos una pequeña rama, el se lanzo con todas sus fuerzas, bloquee su ataque con la pequeña rama, el se sorprendió mucho al ver que su ataque había sido neutralizado, hice un contraataque al instante, golpe detrás de sus rodillas haciéndole caer hincado, cuando iba a dar el golpe final Tomoe me detuvo, mi forma de vampiro y demonio se desaparecieron al instante.

Tomoe- detente, tu no eres así.

Caín- perdón.

Guardias Demoníacos- ven aquí *tomábamos aquel humano con todas nuestras fuerzas* que te sientes como para golpear a un demonio de sangre pura.

Tomoe- el solo me defendía libérenlo.

Guardias Demoníacos- es un humano no tiene ni correa de que es esclavo de algún demonio, ni permiso para estar en nuestra ciudad.

Tomoe- su correa la porto yo, apenas se la iba a colocar, cuando el cobarde de tom le saco de un golpe. *me acerque a Caín colocándole el collar*

Tom- que linda mascota Tomoe.

Tomoe- Caín no es ninguna mascota. *le golpe con todas mis fuerzas dejándole inconsciente*

Guardias Demoníacos- le devolvemos a su esclavo, también le recordamos que esta prohibido avanzar asta la ultima fase de demonio, son las reglas que impuso la semana pasada el rey Alfil, como usted no se presento por derrotar a la resistencia le queríamos avisar.

Caín- Alfil… *susurre*

Tomoe- entonces tom rompió esa regla, muchos de nosotros le vimos convertido en su última fase demoníaca. *ayudaba a Caín a sostenerse*

Caín- Gracias ama. *sonreí, me incline un poco hacia enfrente vomitando sangre*

Tom- me cambias por tu maldita mascota, mas vale que te acuerdes de mi Tomoe.

Los guardias demoníacos se lo llevaron, la gente se disperso después de eso, cuando Tom llego al castillo se le dicto sentencia de muerte al instante, Alfil le saco el corazón y le destrozo con su mano.

Dentro de la casa.

Tomoe- ¿que eres en realidad Caín?

Caín- solo soy su esclavo ama. *me recargaba de la pared*

Tomoe- quiero que me digas quien eras o que eras antes de que fueras un esclavo.

Caín- te debiste dar cuenta de cuando estaba desnudo. *quite la cinta que me había puesto aquel esclavista* soy el único que portador de las 4 sangres, soy un elfo que a la ves es humano demonio y vampiro.

Tomoe- entonces tu… *señalándole*

Caín- soy un simple esclavo y usted es mi ama. *me arrodille frente a ella*

Tomoe- Caín, perdón por lo de aquel día, yo…

Caín- no tiene que decir nada ama. *coloque mi dedo índice sobre sus labios*

Tomoe- pero Caín… *susurre*

Caín- sh… tan solo déjeme escuchar las palabras de su corazón. *susurre a su oído en un tono muy delicado*

Tomoe- *sonrojada le empuje* no deberías hacer eso soy tu ama.

Caín- perdone… *sonreí un tanto alegre*

Tomoe- deberías ir a descansar, estas lastimado.

Caín- gracias ama.

Subí por las escaleras asta la que se había designado como mi habitación, note que había armas comencé a revisarlas, encontré varias espadas muy interesantes, arcos y lanzas, pero no había un solo escudo, acomode un poco de paja para formar mi nueva cama.

El día siguiente.

Tomoe- Caín… es Tarde tengo que ir a mi trabajo, y tu me vas a ayudar.

Caín- *con lo ojos entre abiertos* voy… ama… *me acerque a una pequeña cubeta de madera con agua que estaba en mi habitación y lavé mi rostro, note que seguía ahí aquella marca, le cubrí con la cinta y baje rápidamente* perdone la tardanza ama.

Tomoe- no pasa nada, de camino tendré que comprarte algún arma, no puedo dejar que mi sirviente siga desarmado y no pueda protegerme por ello.

Caín- pero tiene muchas armas arriba, podría usar una de aquellas. *le mire apenado sabia que la podía ofender*

Tomoe- si te gusta alguna puedes tomarla, pero son armas demoníacas y no creo que te acepten como su portador.

Caín- deseo intentarlo… *agache la mirada*

Tomoe- está bien vamos allá, mas no respondo si sales herido. *suspire*

Caín- gracias ama.

Subíamos por aquella escalera, ella noto que el lugar estaba un tanto diferente, me pregunto que si yo había echo algo en la noche, negué con el rostro, ella sonrió y dijo que no pasaba nada, me pidió que escogiera una espada o el arma que deseara, le agradecí por sus palabras, comencé a mirar entre todas esas armas una de sus espadas me atrajo mucho la atención, le pregunte que si podía tomarla, ella sonrió, le tome lentamente, era ligera y afilada como mi antigua arma, ella me miro sorprendida, me dijo que nos fuéramos o llegaríamos tarde, salimos rápidamente de la casa, ella corrió rápidamente asía el norte, le seguí, corrimos al menos unas dos horas sin parar, fue en ese momento que llegamos al castillo, era un lugar tétrico, los muros pintados con sangre, cuerpos empalados, cadáveres en todo su alrededor, ella se presento ante los guardias y pidió permiso para que se nos dejara pasar.

Tomoe- Caín, vamos o te quieres quedar aquí afuera.

Caín- no… espéreme joven ama. *pronuncie mientras le miraba*

Tomoe- no te alejes mucho de mí. *le susurre mientras pasábamos por aquellas enormes puertas*

Caín- no lo are, ¿y de quien es este castillo? *le pregunte mientras miraba aquellas pinturas que adornaban las paredes*

Tomoe- am… creo que de nadie, se le usa como cuartel desde hace algunos meses. *continué caminando por aquellos pasillos*

Caín- ¿entonces que vinimos a hacer aquí? *mire a la gran puerta que ya hacia frente a nosotros*


End file.
